Truth Or Dare
by GallifreyGleek
Summary: Kurt se siente incómodo con jugar verdad o reto. O le dice a Blaine Anderson lo que siente, o Wes y David se encargarían de que ambos hicieran algo vergonzoso. Sin embargo, Blaine parece aún más nervioso que el mismo Kurt. ¿Por qué sería?. Klaine.


Hola gente, soy yo de nuevo. Esta historia la tenía medio hecha rondando mis archivos de la PC, hasta que hoy me sentí lo suficientemente inspirada como para terminarla _y_ publicarla. Espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios. Además, ¿quién no se inspiraría después de ver el capítulo de San Valentín?

**Disclaimer: **Glee no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá. Blaine y Kurt, sin embargo, son** míos,** y no los presto. ¿Estamos claros?

Amo a Wes. Dios mío. Lo amo.

Ah, y la canción tampoco me pertenece, así sea mi éxito clásico favorito hasta el fin de los tiempos. Si quieren escuchar la versión que tenía en mi cabeza para este fic, les recomiendo buscar "Across The Universe - I Wanna Hold Your Hand". No tiene desperdicio.

* * *

**Truth Or Dare**

_No, esto no podía estar pasando._

Sus ojos azules se abrieron en asombro, mirando a David y a Wes, quienes se reían por lo bajo cuando el círculo se iba cerrando cada vez más y los últimos dos que quedaban por hacer algo eran él y nada más y nada menos que Blaine. El chico de sus sueños.

Estaban jugando verdad o reto en una de esas noches en que juntos decidían quedarse a dormir en casa de uno de los integrantes del coro. Esta vez fue la casa de David, y por alguna razón, la mayoría de los demás integrantes habían faltado. Sólo había 3 chicos más, lo que los hacían 7 personas con absolutamente nada que hacer. Kurt se preguntó una y otra vez por qué había aceptado a hacer semejante barbaridad. Una noche para dormir todos fuera y conocerse mejor, fue lo que le dijo Blaine para convencerlo, poniéndole esa condenada mirada de perro abandonado que últimamente estaba usando constantemente para convencerlo de hacer cosas que él normalmente no haría jamás. En casa de cualquier otra persona no tenía su cómodo baño para sentirse tranquilo de que su rostro amanecería increíblemente perfecto al día siguiente. Y ya por ahí eso era una desgracia.

Sobre todo cuando estaba atrapado en casa de uno de sus amigos y Blaine, _el chico de sus sueños_, estaba allí, y lo que menos quería era que lo viera por la mañana todo desaliñado y con mal aliento. _Malditos ojos de perro._ Pensó, mientras su interlocutor, Wes, lo miraba extrañado.

- Kurt, no nos respondiste. ¿Verdad, o reto? – Le inquirió David, todavía sintiendo leves ataques de risa al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía Blaine.

- Reto. – Soltó, porque sencillamente no iba a decir allí con 6 personas más que realmente estaba enamorado de la estrella de su coro. Igualmente el reto sería aún peor, y lo sabía, sobre todo conociendo a Wes y a David, que no tenían muchos miramientos para hacerles bromas pesadas a ambos desde la primera vez que había puesto un pie en la escuela privada Dalton.

- Muy bien, tú lo pediste. – Sonrió triunfal el moreno, arremangándose la camisa como si fuera él quien habría de tomar alguna acción.

Hubo ciertos minutos de silencio mientras los _demonios_ aquellos discutían el reto, y Blaine y Kurt se miraron. Sabían que iba a ser algo vergonzoso, y sabían que iba a involucrarlos a ambos, porque llevaban ese lastre consigo desde que Kurt había entrado por primera vez por las puertas de roble de Dalton, dando más que una impresión con sus botas y su chaqueta. Blaine le sonrió nervioso a Kurt. Parecía incluso más nervioso que el menor, pues notaba que sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en sus puños mientras hablaban los otros dos.

- Vas a ir a la habitación de arriba y te vas a encerrar por 20 minutos con Blaine. Y queremos que cuando salgan de allí nos convenzan de que por fin son pareja, porque nos tienen un poco hartos a todos con sus sí-pero-no constantes. – Sentenció Wes, mirándolos a ambos con una expresión de fastidio pero algo diabólica también. David y él más que nadie sabían que Blaine estaba reacio a confesar sus sentimientos por Kurt, pero era más que obvio para todos ellos que había algo más allí que el chico de cabellos rizados no quería aceptar, así que lo obligarían de una manera u otra.

- Está bien. – Susurró Kurt, con las mejillas sonrosadas y a punto de explotar, tomando bruscamente a Blaine de un brazo y dirigiéndose escaleras arriba a la habitación de David. Blaine se sintió extrañado ante la rapidez de Kurt, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba más asustado que otra cosa. Aceleró el paso detrás de él, queriendo que Kurt dejara de aprisionarle la mano con tanta fuerza, ya que sentía que, realmente, él no tenía razón alguna para estar nervioso esa noche.

- Kurt, tranquilízate. Sabes que no nos harán nada si pasan los minutos y no hacemos nada aquí. – Le susurró suavemente Blaine una vez cerrada la puerta. La habitación de David era espaciosa, con una cama matrimonial y una hermosa vista de la luna llena que estaba en esos momentos en el cielo. – Es una noche hermosa.- Le dijo, para tranquilizarle un poco más.

- Blaine, yo… - Susurró el menor, viendo al muchacho ante él más imponente e intimidante que nunca, a pesar de ser un poco más alto que él. No podía ser que le tuviese tanto miedo a la verdad.

- Kurt. No tienes que decir nada, no tienes que hacer nada si no quieres. Desde que entraste a Dalton pareciera que por alguna extraña razón tienes miedo de andar conmigo. Entiendo tu posición y entiendo también que te sientes solo, así que te doy todo mi apoyo para lo que quieras hacer. Sabes que no estás solo, y mucho menos en una escuela donde nadie te juzga por lo que eres ni por lo que dejes de hacer… - Le dijo, con una expresión seria, pero dulce, mirándolo directamente a los ojos lo que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío. ¿Blaine tenía los ojos tan verdes así?

- Lo sé. Es que… No me acostumbro. A veces siento que no encajo o, sencillamente nunca lo haré. Estoy tan acostumbrado a tener que hacer teatros de mi vida, parodias. Absolutamente nada es igual a cuando estaba en McKinley y eso me da miedo. Es decir, allí tenía amigos, los chicos eran muy crueles en los pasillos y tengo más heridas de guerra que discos de música. – Hizo una pausa. – Pero nunca creí que eso fuera capaz de cambiar tan rápido. Te conocí a ti, hicimos una promesa, me enseñaste el coraje. Y terminé huyendo por miedo a que mis padres o mis amigos se enteraran que Karofsky había hecho todo eso, y luego correr peligro yo, por lo que pudiese hacer él si se enterase de que les dije. –

Blaine le tomó de la mano un segundo, observándolo. En un acto altamente involuntario e inconsciente (o eso quería pensar) tomó a Kurt del rostro también, acariciándole levemente.

- No tienes por qué temerle al cambio. ¿Recuerdas a Pavarotti? – le dijo con una leve sonrisa, a lo cual Kurt le respondió devolviéndole el gesto. – Estarás cantando de nuevo, pronto. Te lo prometo.-

- Blaine, no es enteramente eso lo que me tiene así. – Susurró Kurt, viendo un momento al suelo con una expresión no sólo avergonzada sino también asustada.

- ¿Pero entonces, qué pasa? – Le insistió el otro, sin realmente querer presionarlo, sino genuinamente preocupado por su amigo.

Kurt sonrió amargamente, subiendo la mirada un momento, queriendo transmitirle a Blaine su verdadera preocupación. Desde que entró a Dalton su cabeza había estado dando vueltas, una, otra, y otra vez, detrás de una idea que parecía increíblemente absurda. Se estaba enamorando cada vez más de él, cada vez más de sus ojos, cada vez más de su voz. Su _todo_ lo estaba enloqueciendo. Su manera de tratarle, ¿qué era entonces, para él? Siempre estaba pendiente de él, siempre parecía quererle cerca, siempre le buscaba para almorzar juntos. No sabía cómo poner sus sentimientos sobre la mesa sin espantarlo. Ya había pasado por suficientes catástrofes emocionales en el pasado como para que la única cosa que sentía, _fuera real_, se le fuera de las manos también por hacerse esas estúpidas ilusiones.

- Blaine… ¿Qué soy yo exactamente para ti? – Esperaba que no le explotara en la cara, lo que acababa de soltar. La expresión de Blaine se tensó por un momento breve, demasiado como para notarlo, pero Kurt era un experto en ese tipo de cosas, así que ese pequeño segundo no se le escapó de los ojos. No a _él._ Blaine entonces se compuso, acomodándose levemente las ropas, en un reflejo.

- ¿Me permites un momento, antes de responder eso? Tengo que… - Rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos, consiguiendo momentos después su celular, y sacándolo a la luz, dándoselo a Kurt. – Dame un segundo. – Momentos después se alejó un poco de él, entrando al baño del cuarto. Kurt se quedó estático en el sitio, preguntándose qué tenía que ver todo esto y por qué diablos Blaine le estaba dando su celular. En un reflejo de curiosidad absoluta, bajó la mirada al teléfono de Blaine. Tenía como fondo de pantalla "_Courage_", hecho con un collage de revistas. Su respiración se detuvo un momento.

Blaine salió inmediatamente del baño, con el rostro mojado y algunos rizos asomándose por su frente. Tenía en la mano también sus lentes de escritorio, pues sufría de una leve miopía que no le permitía leer. Se los colocó sobre el puente de la nariz y volvió a ver a Kurt, pidiéndole su teléfono.

- ¿En dónde estaba? – Distraídamente preguntó, mientras apretaba algunas teclas del teléfono.

- Eh… - Kurt se veía visiblemente confundido por esto, parecía que Blaine había evadido su pregunta a propósito y eso lo tenía algo nervioso. Además, no lo estaba viendo, veía a su celular una y otra vez. – Te pregunté algo importante y. – Se cortó al ver que Blaine no apartaba la vista de su celular. - ¡Blaine! – Exclamó, sonrojado visiblemente, cohibido hasta más no poder, y además, confundido.

- ¡Ay, lo siento! Es que éste estúpido aparato… - Respondió Blaine, presionando de nuevo uno de los botones.

- ¿Qué soy para ti, Blaine? – Insistió el menor, observándolo ahora abochornado, pensando que quería lanzar su teléfono celular por la ventana.

- Hm, hm. – Escuchó a Blaine aclararse la garganta, mientras empezó a escuchar una especie de melodía sonar por su teléfono y las afueras del cuarto. Extrañado, observó al aparato, odiándolo un poco. Pero se dio cuenta que la melodía era la voz de los demás Warblers, o por lo menos una versión extrañamente mal grabada.

- ¡MALDITO ALTAVOZ! – Exclamó Blaine, golpeando uno de los lados del teléfono que empezó a sonar muchísimo más claro. – Ah. Ya. – Se volvió a aclarar la garganta, entregándole a Kurt el teléfono y haciéndole una seña para que se lo colocara más cerca del oído.

Cuando se dio cuenta, era una versión muy lenta de una especie de bajo con una "batería" hecha únicamente por voces, de "_I Wanna Hold Your Hand_" de los Beatles. Kurt contuvo la respiración por un momento, observando, incrédulo lo que sucedía. Se sentía viendo Across The Universe.

_Yeah, I'll… tell you something.__  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand…_

_I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man…  
And please, say to me,  
You'll let me hold your hand…_

_Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide…_

_Yeah, you… you got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I feel that something_

_I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand…_

Era _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_. Era, por definición, la canción de amor más hermosa jamás creada en el mundo. Era el mayor de los éxitos de Rock jamás conocidos. Era la canción que le había cantado a su padre aquél día en el coro. Era un himno al amor, a la esperanza, a la vida. Y Blaine se la estaba cantando a él mientras los demás estaban al teléfono haciéndole coros.

La canción terminó y Blaine se veía bastante agitado. Había cantado hermosamente, estaba seguro de ello. Lo que no estaba seguro era si el mensaje había alcanzado a quien se lo estaba dedicando.

- Hablé con Mercedes el otro día. Ella me comentó que cuando sucedió lo de tu padre, tú cantaste ésta canción en el Coro. Supongo que no te traía buenos recuerdos pero, es una de mis canciones favoritas, y, sinceramente, quiero que tengas buenos recuerdos de ella así sean breves. Nunca podré borrar las cosas de tu pasado, Kurt. Ese primer beso que te robó Karofsky, las cicatrices, los golpes, nada de eso puedo borrarlo. Pero puedo hacer que se desvanezca y tal vez hacer una diferencia en tu vida si me dejas. – Lo dijo muy rápido. Lo soltó todo con nerviosismo, haciendo líos con sus manos, viendo a todas partes. Pero la última frase la dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos. Con las manos torpemente puestas sobre sus piernas. Con los ojos brillantes. Con las cejas medianamente arrugadas sobre su rostro, haciendo una expresión por más de cómica. Y Kurt Hummel empezó a reírse de manera incontrolable ante la seriedad de ella, ante sus nervios, ante el susto que sentía por dentro por haber pensado que todo era parte de su imaginación.

Blaine pareció contagiarse de la risa, pues ambos estaban agarrándose el estómago por el dolor que les causaba reírse tanto. Una vez terminado el ataque, Kurt movió sus manos un momento hasta las de Blaine, tomándolas con fuerza.

- No te niego que tengo miedo. Yo nunca he sentido… Bueno. Yo nunca he sentido que soy _realmente_ importante para nadie, en el departamento del amor, claro. Sé que Mercedes me quiere, Rachel también, pero… Nunca he estado seguro de que la vida de alguien puede ser mejor si yo estoy en ella. – Dijo con sinceridad, guiándolo un momento al borde de la cama para sentarse. – Cometí errores, y confundí sentimientos. Nunca quise hacer nada porque pensaba que me estaba pasando contigo de nuevo. Pero me alegra haber sido confirmado que no es así, porque, Blaine Anderson, nunca antes nadie me había gustado tanto como tú me gustas. –

Blaine lo observó por un momento de nuevo, sonriendo de lado, cohibido. – Yo tampoco. Es decir, sólo he tenido fijaciones, por así decirlo. Pero cuando te conocí sabía que algo había cambiado. Me di cuenta de que tú eras distinto. No sólo porque fueras mi primer amigo gay, sino por la manera en que me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo… Y quiero pedir permiso para esto. Porque la canción que te canté hablaba de sólo sostener tu mano y ya lo estoy haciendo, pero quiero hacer algo más y no sé si… - Se vio interrumpido por el apretón que le dio Kurt, que se veía más que insistente en que dejara de hablar. – Ok, entiendo. – Susurró, besándolo momentos después, como una tierna caricia. Ambos estaban demasiado consumidos el uno en el otro, estáticos de felicidad. Sentir por primera vez que lo que estaba ocurriendo era _real_, que la vida les estaba dando una oportunidad para sentir algo más que atracción por alguien. Blaine se inclinó levemente para profundizar el beso, sintiendo que Kurt temblaba bajo su agarre, pero se aseguró de darle confort y calma acariciándole la parte de atrás del cuello, a lo que el chico se soltó levemente, dejándole entrar por completo en su boca, ambos sintiendo un escalofrío cuando sus lenguas se rozaron.

Kurt soltó lo más parecido a un gemido cuando Blaine se había ya inclinado un poco sobre él, haciéndolo apoyarse sobre la cama. Se separaron entonces, viéndose a los ojos con toda la adoración que les permitía el calor que emitían desde sus cuerpos.

- Te adoro, Kurt. – Soltó sin pensarlo, besándolo de nuevo, levemente, en los labios. Kurt sonrió entre su beso, tomándolo por el cuello para profundizar en su boca una vez más, abrumado de sensaciones, oliendo a Blaine, saboreando a Blaine, sintiéndolo por todo su cuerpo como una ráfaga de viento que le erizaba la piel.

Escucharon el sonar de la puerta, luego, la apertura de la misma, y vieron una mano que colocaba delicadamente un par de bolsos frente a la puerta. Luego, se cerró de nuevo, mientras la mano hacía un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar. Blaine de inmediato recordó el teléfono, que estaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. – Creo que lo escucharon todo… - Susurró, avergonzado.

- Bueno, si hicieron apuestas, se puede decir que me deben bastante ya que el que salió más triunfante del reto fui yo. – Sonrió su interlocutor, quitándole el celular de las manos y poniéndolo en la mesita de noche. Se acomodaron ambos en la cama cuando Kurt decidió levantarse.

- Nos dejaron los bolsos. Creo que es una señal de que quieren que… -

- Durmamos juntos. – Aclaró Blaine, sin connotaciones de ningún tipo. – No pasará absolutamente nada si tú no lo quieres. –

- No es que no lo quiera, Blaine. Es que somos demasiado jóvenes para ello. Te _deseo tanto_, que podría explotar ahora mismo. Mírame. – Se señaló los brazos, que tenían la piel de gallina. – Pero creo firmemente que no estamos listos para algo más que esto. Disfrutemos del momento, además. Es nuestro primer beso. –

- Cierto. Es nuestro primer beso. – Sonrió levemente el otro, sintiéndose abrumado de la felicidad que sentía. Se levantó junto a Kurt y juntos decidieron que se cambiarían para dormir, y compartir por primera vez, la misma cama. Sin remordimientos, sin pena, sin miedos. Solamente con la felicidad de compartir y estar juntos, solamente con la alegría de sentir que a la mañana siguiente, sin duda, estarían uno al lado del otro, y no importaba qué tan imperfecto podría verse en la mañana su cabello, o su rostro, o ambos, Blaine estaría allí, y eso era lo único que realmente le importaba a Kurt en un momento tan especial y único como el que estaban compartiendo. Se cambiaron, y luego ambos se dirigieron a la cama, sonriendo levemente, Blaine quitando las sábanas y acomodando las almohadas de manera tal que pudieran estar lo más cómodos posibles. Kurt inmediatamente se acostó, seguido de Blaine quien, delicadamente, posó sus lentes en la mesita de noche y le sonrió a Kurt mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿Por qué te los pusiste? – Preguntó entonces el menor, curioso, apretándose un poco en el abrazo del de los rizos.

- Quería… Quería mostrarme tan naturalmente como soy. Además, también era una excusa para poner más obstáculos en mi cara para que no vieras lo nervioso que estaba realmente. Fue estúpido, lo sé, pero creo que funcionó. – Le respondió suavemente, besándole un poco el cabello.

- Cometiste un error. No sé si lo sabías pero, tengo un _algo_ por los chicos con lente de pasta gruesa. Ahora quiero verte con ellos todos los días… - E hizo una pausa para subir su mano izquierda que se encontraba posada en la espalda de Blaine, hacia sus cabellos. – Y te agradecería que de ahora en adelante no uses nada de fijador para el cabello. Me encanta que lo tengas rizado… -

Blaine se sonrió, cohibido. – Está bien. Trato hecho. –

Así, abrazados, compartieron la noche que daba inicio al resto de sus vidas.

_Aunque a la mañana siguiente amanecieran cubiertos en escarcha y pétalos, que aparentemente Wes y David se habían encargado de esparcir por toda la cama mientras ellos dormían._

_

* * *

_

Ay, yo me imagino a Wes y a David siendo los eternos_ trolles_ en esta relación.

¿Les pedí que dejaran review? ¡Por favor, de verad lo apreciaría mucho! Es mi segundo fic en aporte al Fandom, un fandom que me ha hecho increíblemente feliz desde la aparición de Blaine Anderson en el universo que llamamos Glee.

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Tengo varias ideas así, esparcidas por la PC. Mientras termino mis exámenes y salgo tal vez entre el fin de semana este, y el de arriba, (que es mi cumpleaños) pretendo por lo menos terminar 2 más de estos. Son cortos, lo sé, pero tengo tiempo sin animarme a escribir nada largo que no me complique la existencia para siempre. Porque cuando uno entra a la universidad, el mundo se le encoje. Y a pesar de lo felices que me hagan estos niños, no pasarán mis materias por mi.

Nos vemos en la próxima:

**Shadil**


End file.
